The market for sintered structural components could be markedly extended if enhanced mechanical properties could be obtained with maintained precision of tolerance control. Higher densities than the range currently produced (6.5-7.2 g/cc) would be required for more highly stressed applications in automotive engineering as density affects the mechanical properties and fatigue strength in particular.
A number of options are available to increase sintered density. Methods such as double pressing/double sintering, copper infiltration and powder forging provide higher densities than traditional single press and sintered operations but their use is constrained by cost and geometry considerations. In order to retain competitive viability a satisfactory process route is required which will not add any extra processing step which will increase the processing cost.